Kuwentista
by Warm-Ice
Summary: Ano nga ba ang magagawa ng isang kuwento para tanggalin ang hinanakit ng isang pamilyang puno ng sikreto at misteryo? Kaya nga bang palambutin ang puso gamit ang ngiti?
1. Ang Puting Anghel

**Kuwentista**

**Ang kauna-unahan kong tagalog na fanfic! Sana maayos ang kalalabasan...**

Kabanata 1: And Puting Anghel

Malakas ang ulan noong hapon na yun, siguradong nakaauwi na ang mga kaklase niya. Paano ba yan? Wala siyang payong at malayo pa ang lakad pauwi. Kailangan niyang sumilong. Pero saan?

Doon! May lumang bahay doon. Mukhang walang nakatira. Pero baka mayroong nasa loob. Kung ganon, bakit nakabukas ang gate? Ang bahay mismo ay ginagapangan na ng vines at kung ano pang halaman pero mukhang hindi ito inaalagaan. Sino naman kaya ang gustong tumira sa bahay na gaya noon? Siyempre wala.

Tumingin siya sa loob, walang tao. "Wala na kong choice." Sabi niya bago pumasok sa gate at tumakbo papunta sa pinto. Kumatok siya habang pinupunasan ang basa niyang mukha ng panyo. "Tao po! Tao po! Umuulan po sa labas at—pwede po bang makisilong sa bahay ninyo? Hanggang sa tumila lang po ang ulan!"

Walang sumagot. Kumatok uli siya pero nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang mabagal na bumukas ang pinto. Ipinikit at minulat niya ang mga mata niya ng tatlong beses, medyo natatakot. Walang nagbukas ng pinto pero bumukas ito.

"Okay…creepy…"

Naisip niyang umalis nalang pero nang tumalikod siya, nakita niyang lumakas pa lalo ang ulan. Sumimangot siya. Ano ba yan? Kailan kaya titila ang ulan? Tumingin uli siya sa loob, maalikabok talaga.

"Siguradong walang tumitira dito. Alikabok palang eh…" hindi na niya tinuloy and sinasabi. Naglakad siya papasok at tinignan ang paligid. Mukhang lumang bahay galing sa panahon ng kastila. Maganda sana kung nilinisan lang.

"Tao po…?" tumawag siya para lang makasigurado. Madilim ang lugar. "Medyo nakakatakot naman…" ang sabi niya. May naramdaman siyang tumitingin sa kanya galing sa dilim. Tumingin siya sa direksyong iyon pero wala namang tao.

Nilagay niya ang kamay sa dibdib kung saan nandoon ang puso niyang tumitibok nang mabilis. "Wag kang matakot, Kagome. Wala lang yan. Imahinasyon ko lang 'to." Ang sabi niya sa sarili habang umaakyat ng hagdan para makahanap ng banyo. Siguro naman kahit noon may banyo na sila sa bahay.

Habang naglalakad sa ikalawang palapag, napansin niyang maraming mga paintings ng mga anghel. Merong isang nakakuha ng atensyon niya; isang anghel sa ilalim ng punong may mga bungang bulaklak na dilaw. Natutulog yung anghel.

"Ang ganda…" sabi niya, binibigyang pansin ang mahaba't puting buhok nito, ang mga marka sa kanyang mukha, at ang Crescent Moon sa noo niya. Tunay na kaakit-akit na anghel. Magaling siguro and nagpinta noon sapagkat parang totoo at buhay ang picture.

Walang anu-ano'y nakakita siya ng pink na liwanag galing sa likuran niya. Tumalikod siya at nakitang may pintong nakabukas at doon nanggagaling ang liwanag. Lumapit siya at sumilip sa pinto, hindi mapigilang ang kanyang pagkamausisa.

Nang nakita niya ang nasa loob ay nanlaki ang mga mata niya at tumigil ang kanyang puso.

Sa loob ng kuwartong pinaliguan ng pink na ilaw ay may tatlong tao. Ang una ay ang naglalakad na lalaking nakaitim. Maitim ang buhok at mahaba, medyo Moreno ang balat, nakasimangot at brown na mga mata. Ngunit ang pinakakamangha-manghang bagay tungkol sa lalaking ito ay ang mga pakpak nitong itim.

Pakpak na itim? Pero paano nangyari yun!

Ang pangalawang lalaki ay isang bansot na mukhang palaka. Malaki at dilaw ang mga mata at mahaba ang nguso. May hawak-hawak siyang staff na gawa sa kahoy. Mukhang kinakausap niya ang lalaking nakatim.

Palakang nagsasalita? Ano!

At ang huling lalaki ay ang lalaking nakaputi sa gitna ng kuwarto. Nakasara ang mga mata niya, parang hindi naaapektuhan ng pinag-uusapan ng dalawang kasama niya. Lumulutang ang mga kamay niya sa paligid ng isang maliit na bolang pink na pinanggagalingan noong ilaw. Nagulat si Kagome nang matuklasan niyang siya yung lalaking pinupuri niya kanina sa painting.

Lumapit pa si Kagome sa pinto, lumakas ang kanyang kasabikang matuto. Siguro nagiging delusional na siya?

"Bakit ba pinipigilan mo ko! Hindi ko kayang mabuhay pa sa lugar na 'to! Kailangan kong makalabas!" ang galit na sigaw ng lalaking nakaitim.

Hindi siya sinagot ng lalaking nakaputi.

Nagalit siya lalo. "Putik! Bakit ayaw mo akong pansinin, Sesshoumaru! Sa tingin mo ba ako lang! Pati si Miroku at Kouga gusto nang makalabas! Hindi na nila kaya ang magtago nalang habambuhay! Naiintindihan mo ba ako!"

"Huwag mong sigawan ang mahal na panginoong Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha! Magpakita ka naman ng kakaunting respeto!" ang sigaw ng lalaking mukhang palaka.

"Bakit ba nandito ka pa, Jaken? Hindi ka na man kailangan dito eh." Sabi ni Inu-yasha, tumitingin ng masama sa palakang tinatawag na Jaken.

Nagmukhang nainsulto si Jaken at sumagot ng, "Para sa iyong kaalaman, ako po ang matapat na alalay ng makapangyarihang panginoong Sesshoumaru at—khuu!" napatigil siya nang nahati siya sa dalawa ng isang malaking espada.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kagome at tinakpan ang bibig bago pa lumabas ang isang sigaw. Hindi niya mapaniwalaan ang nakita niya. Pinatay ng puting anghel na tinatawag na Sesshoumaru ang palakang si Jaken! Nagluha ang mga mata niya sa takot. Pero hindi siya mapaiyak dahil sa pagkamangha nang ibinukas ni Sesshoumaru ang mga mata niya para tumingin ng masama kay Jaken.

Hindi mapigilan ni Kagomeng mapatitig sa pagkakita sa mga mata niyang ginintuan. Oo, ginintuan. Mga ginintuang mga mata na kayang agawin ang ningning ng araw mismo. Kaakit-akit talaga siya. Ngunit nakakatakot parin ang mga mata niyang iyon. Dahil sa mga matang iyon ay wala siyang makitang emosyon, wala siyang mahanap na kaluluhwa.

Tumigil ang pagliliwanag ng maliit na bolang pink nang mawala ang mga kamay ni Sesshoumaru at binalik nito ang espada niya sa lalagyan kasama ng isa pang espada. Ilan bang espada ang kailangan ng isang anghel?

"Akala ko ba bawal pagmalabisan ang palakang yan?" sabi ni Inu-yasha nang medyo may pagtatampo sa tono ng boses iya.

"Ako lang ang may karapatan." Sabi ni Sesshoumaru. And ganda ng boses niya. Buo at malalim.

Nilabas niya ang pangalawang espada niya at hinati ang hangin sa ibabaw ng patay na katawan ni Jaken. Nagulat si Kagome nang sumara ang hati sa katawan niya at bumalik ang buhay sa kanyang mga mata.

"Ay, kay bait talaga ni panginoong Sesshoumaru!" ang malakas na iyak ng palaka sa paa ni Sesshoumaru.

"Ch. Bait? Mahirap paniwalaan!" and sabi ni Inu-yasha. "Sabihin mo takot!"

"Hindi ako natatakot sa kahit ano." Ang sabi ni Sesshoumaru.

"Kung ganoon, bakit ayaw mo kaming palabasin!"

"Dahil problema lamang kayo."

"Paano naman kami magiging problema? Magpapanggap lang kami bilang tao at hindi nila malalaman ang kahit ano." Ang pagrarason ni Inu-yasha.

"At ano naman ang garantiya mo na hindi kayo matutuklasan?" ang tanong ni Sesshoumaru. "At sino ang mananagot kapag natuklasan nga kayo?"

Hindi nakasagot si Inu-yasha doon. Mukhang hindi yun naisip ng itim na anghel.

"Maganda ba ang palabas?" tumalikod si Kagome at napasigaw nang narinig niya ang isang lalaki sa tenga niya. At doon, nakangiti sa kanya ay dalawang kaakit-akit na mga lalaki.

"Sinong naandyan?" ang tanong ni Jaken.

"Patay!" ang sigaw ni Kagome, siguradong nabisto na siya. Tumakbo siya papunta sa hagdan bago pa bumukas ang pinto.

"Habulin siya!" ang makapangyarihang utos ni Sesshoumaru.

Tumakbo nang masmabilis si Kagome, hindi niya binigyan ng pansin ang nakita niyang ginawa ng dalawang lalaking nasa labas kasama niya.

Yung una ay tumalon sa pader at tumakbo para habulin siya habang yun isa ay humahalakhak na humabol sa kanya.

"Anong nangyari!" ang tanong ni Inu-yasha, lumilipad sa tabi ni Miroku.

Ngumiti si Miroku na parang ang pinakamagandang bagay ang nangyari. "May magandang babaing nakapasok sa bahay!"

"Hindi ka dapat masiyahan dun, tanga!" ang sigaw ni Inu-yasha bago binilisan ang paglipad para makaabot kay Kouga.

Nakababa na ng hagdan si Kagome at papalabas na sana siya ng pinto nang tumigil sa harap niya ang isang lalaking may mahabang itim na buhok na nakapony tail at may light blue na mga mata. Ngumiti ito sa kanya. "Mabilis kang tumakbo para sa babae."

"Kouga!" tumalikod si Kagome at nanlaki mga mata niya nang nakita niyang lumilipad ang itim na anghel papunta sa kanila.

"Huwag kang mag-alala, nahuli ko na siya." Ang sabi ni Kouga nang mapagmalaki.

Bumaba si Inu-yasha sa tapat nilang dalawa habang bumababa palang ng hagdan si Miroku nang nakangiti.

"Paano siya nakapasok?" ang tanong ni Inu-yasha kay Kouga pagkatapos tignan ang basang katauhan niya. Sabi ni Kouga hindi niya alam kaya tinanong siya ni Inu-yasha. "Paano ka nakapasok?"

Natakot ng konti si Kagome pero sinagot parin niya ito. "N-Nakabukas ang gate. Umuulan kaya naghanap ako ng lugar para pagsilungan. A-akala ko walang tao dito kaya—" pero napatigil siya nang nakita niyang pababa ng palapag si Sesshoumaru, nakatingin sa kanya gamit ang mga mata niyang nakakikilabot.

Ang tindi ng tititg ni Sesshoumaru sa kanya ay sapat na para mamula si Kagome.

Nang hindi tinatanggal ang tingin kay Kagome, tinanong ni Sesshoumaru si Miroku, "Gaano katagal siya ditong nakikinig?"

"Hindi namin alam. Nakita na lang namin siyang nakikinig sa inyo." Ang sagot ni Miroku.

Nanliit ang mga mata ni Sesshoumaru. "Shippou."

Galing sa kadiliman ay lumabas ang isang bata na may pulang buhok at luntiang mga mata. "Matagal-tagal na rin siyang nandito. Totoo ang sinasabi niya, Sesshoumaru. Akala talaga niya walang tao dito." Ang sabi ng bata.

Doon naintindihan ni Kagome na ang naramdaman niyang tumitingin sa kanya kanina ay yung batang tinatawag na Shippou.

"At bakit hindi mo kami binigyan ng babala, ha?" ang galit na tanong ni Inu-yasha. Medyo comedic at cute siyang magalit ang inisip ni Kagome.

"Eh, nakakaawa naman siya eh. Basang-basa siya sa ulan." Ang pagrarason ni Shippou. Cute talaga si Shippou, ang inisip ni Kagome muli.

"Hindi ako nasisiyahan sa kawalan mo ng isip, Shippou." Ang sabi ni Sesshoumaru.

Natakot si Kagome doon dahil ayaw niyang mapagalitan ang maliit na bata. "Wala akong pagsasabihan! Promise!" ang biglang sinabi ni Kagome.

Tinaas ng puting anghel ang isang kilay. Lumapit sa kanya si Sesshoumaru, pinapakita sa kanya kung gaano siya katangkad kung ikukumpara kay Kagome. Matagal na panahon ang dumaan na nagtitigan lamang ang dalawa. "At paano ko naman malalaman kung tinutupad mo nga ang pangako mo?"

Nang narinig iyon ni Miroku, nagkaroon siya ng ideya. "Ah—panginoong Sesshoumaru!"

Tumingin sa kanya si Sesshoumaru at ang iba pang mga kasama niya sa silid.

"Kami ang magbabantay sa kanya."

Tumaas muli ang kilay ni Sesshoumaru.

"Tama. Babantayan namin siya habang nasa labas at araw-araw ay dadalaw siya rito para maglinis ng bahay bilang kabayaran sa pagt-trespassing niya. Magaling itong ideya at maari nating burahin ang mga alaala niya kung sakaling sabihin niya ang tungkol satin kanino man."

Nanliit ang mga mata ni Sesshoumaru at lumalim ang simangot niya. Hindi siya tanga kaya alam niyang isa itong paraan para makalabas sila.

Nang naintindihan nina Kouga at Inu-yasha ang plano ni Miroku, napangiti silang dalawa.

"Hindi." Ang sagot ni Sesshoumaru.

"Sige na, panginoong Sesshoumaru." Ang angal ni Kouga. "Hindi natin siya kailangang saktan." Ang sabi nito dahil alam niyang masakit ang pagbubura ng mga alaala. "Tignan mo nga siya. Maawa ka naman."

Tinignan ni Sesshoumaru si Kagome ng maigi. Basang-basa, itim na buhok, nakasuot ng uniporme ng paaralan. Malalalim na mga matang kulay tsyokolate. Maganda siya kung ikukumpara sa ibang mga normal na babae. Inamin nito sa sariling hindi makapagbibigay saya sa kanya ang makitang masaktan ang babaeng ito ngunit inalala niya na masimportante ang kaligtasan ng sikreto nila.

Pagkatapos ng isang momento, nagsalita si Sesshoumaru. "Jaken."

"P-Po!"

"Dalhan mo ang babaing ito ng tuwalya at paghandaan mo siya ng makakain." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kagome, gaya ng iba pang nasa kuwarto at napangiti ito sa pasasalamat.

"A-Ano po!"

"Hindi ko kailangan iulit ang sinabi ko sayo, Jaken."

"O-Opo! Masusunod po!"

"Ikaw."

"P-Po!"

"Pangalan mo."

"K-Kagome."

Nagtinginan muli sila ngunit ngayo'y nakangiti si Kagome. "Salamat po."

"Huwag mo akong pasalamatan. Araw-araw, simula bukas, ay babalik ka dito pagkatapos ng iyong mga klase sa paaralan at lilinisin ag bahay na ito. Naiintindihan mo ba?"

"O-opo."

"Salamat po, panginoong Sesshoumaru. Hindi mo po ito pagsisisihan." Ang sabi ni Miroku, masayang masaya.

"Dapat lamang, Miroku. Ihanda mo na ang mga papeles para makapasok kayo sa paaralan niya."

"Masusunod po." Ang masayang pagsaludo ni Miroku.

"Kouga, Tulungan mo si Miroku."

"Opo, panginoon." Ang sabi ni Kouga nang nakangiti. Kinindatan niya si Kagome bago umalis kasunod ni Miroku kaya namula ang dilag.

"Inu-yasha, ipaghanda mo ako ng tsaa."

"Ano! Kailan pa ako naging katulong mo!"

"Gawin mo na." nagdabog si Inu-yashang sumunod sa inuutos ni Sesshoumaru, tumitingin ng masama kay Sesshoumaru bago siya umalis.

"Kagome."

"P-Po!"

"Sumama ka sakin."

Sa pagsabi noon, tumalikod si Sesshoumaru at naglakad paakyat ng hagdan. Sumunod si Kagome , binibilisan ang paglalakad sapagkat malalaki ang mga hakbang ng matangkad na anghel.

"Um—"

"Magpalit ka ng damit, magpatuyo ka at kumain bago ako tanungin." Ang sabi nito.

"o—okay…" ang sinabi niya, hindi ninanais na galitin ang puting anghel.


	2. Ano Ka?

**Patawad poooooooo! Alam kong sobra-sobra na ang atraso ko! Patawad! Salamat po sa nagreview!**

Kabanata 2: Ano Ka?

"Eh?" ikinurap-kurap ni Kagome ang kanyang mga mata nang pinakita sa kanya ni 'panginoong' Sesshoumaru ang isang maganda, kahit na inaalikabok, na kuwarto. At sa gitna ng kuwartong iyon ay may kama kung saan may nakapatong na itim na Baro't Saya

"A-Anong gagawin ko dito?" ang tanong ni Kagome, pumapasok sa kuwarto papalapit sa kama.

"Magpalit ka dito ng damit." Ang simpleng sagot ng anghel.

"P-Po? Eh…baka po di 'to kasya sakin." Ang pangamba ni Kagome, tumitingin kay Sesshoumaru gamit ang kanyang mala-tsokolateng mga mata.

"Kakasya yan." Tumalikod si Sesshoumaru ngunit bago umalis ay sinabi nito, "'Wag mong isipin na pinagbigyan kita dahil sa nakamit mo ang awa ko. Sa oras na sirain mo ang pangako mo sakin… magtagu-tago ka na."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kagome sa pagkakarinig kay Sesshoumaru at tila nawalan ito ng boses. Lumabas si Sesshoumaru ng kuwarto at isinara ang pinto, iniiwanang mag-isa ang namutlang dilag.

Pagkalabas ni Sesshoumaru, napatingin siya kay Miroku na halatang naghihintay ng pagkakataong makasilip kay Kagome. Nang nalaman ni Mirokung nabisto na siya, ngumit siya nang parang batang nahuling nagnanakaw ng candy.

Hindi nag-iba ang kawalan ng emosyon sa mukha ni Sesshoumaru ngunit lumapit siya kay Miroku at piningot ang tenga nito.

"ARUY! ARUY! ARUY! ARUY! ARUY! Panginoong Sesshoumaru, tama na po! Masakit! Masakit! Magpapakabait na ako!" ang hiyaw ni Miroku habang hinihila siya ni Sesshoumaru palayo sa pinto.

Pumikit si Sesshoumaru at inisip sa sarili niya, _Bakit pa ako?_

Pinakinggan ni Kagomeng humina hanggang mawala ang tunog ng pinanlalakad na sapatos ni Sesshoumaru, kasama na ang hiyaw ni Miroku bago nakahinga na ang dilag nang maluwag. "Ano kaya problema nung mamang yun? Gwapo nga, nakakatakot naman."

Tumingin muna siya sa kapaligiran niya bago nagsimulang magbihis. Tinitigan niya ng maiga ang Baro't Saya na itim. Maganda sana ang disenyo kung hindi lang mukhang panlamay. Pero wala naman talaga siyang karapatang umangal kasi siya na nga pinagbigyan eh.

"_Sige na panginoong Sesshoumaru." Ang sinabi ni Kouga. "Hindi natin siya kailangang saktan."_

Yoon ang naalala niyang sinabi ni Kouga kanina. Kinilabutan siya ng maigi. Ano kayang ibig-sabihin nun? Kasalanan 'to ng ulan! Lahat ng ito'y kasalanan ng ulan!

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kagome at nagsimulang isuot ang itim na damit.Nawa'y patnubayansiya ng Diyos.

* * *

Pumasok si Kagome ng silid kainan at nakita ang mga binatang nakaupo na sa paligid ng lamesang mahaba. Lahat sila'y napangiti sa kanya at ngumiti rin siya. Pero nawala rin ang ngiting iyon nang napansin niyang walang laman ang upuang nasa ulo ng mesa, marahil ang upuan ni Sesshoumaru.

"Maupo ka na, binibining Kagome." Ang mabining alok ni Miroku, tinuturo ang upuan sa tabi niya.

"Ah—salamat po." Ang sabi ni Kagome, ngumingiti at lumalapit sa upuang inalok.

"'Wag kang umupo d'yan kung ayaw mong mabastos." Ang sabi ni Inu-yasha, nakaupo sa tapat ni Miroku nang nakapatong ang paa sa lamesa at nakasandal ang ulo sa sariling bisig.

Kumunot ang nuo ni Kagome.

"Ang sakit mong magsalita, Inu-yasha. Bakit ko naman babastusin ang isang napakagandang dilag gaya ni binibining Kagome?"

Tinignan ni Kagome si Miroku, tapos si Inu-yasha. Sumimangot siya kay Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha sa tingin ko kailangan mong humingi ng tawad kay Miroku."

"Anong sabi mo!"

"Ah! Ang bait mo talaga, binibining Kagome! Buti na lang at narito ka para ipagtanggol ako sa masamang batang yan! Maraming salamat!"

Namula si Kagome sa puri pero ngumiti parin kay Miroku. "Wala pong anuman yun, Miroku." Ngumiti rin sa kanya si Miroku at hinila ang upuan para sa kanya.

"At bayaan mo akong sabihin na bagay ang damit na yan sa'yo! Numiningning ang iyong kagandagan." Ang patuloy na puri ni Miroku.

Namula lalo si Kagome at ibinaba ang kanyang tingin sa hiya.

"Keh! Bahala ka." Sabi ni Inu-yasha. "Basta 'wag mong sabihing 'di kita binigyan ng babala."

Napasimangot uli siya kay Inu-yasha. "Sabihin mo nga sakin, ano ka ba talaga? First time ko kasing makakita ng black angel eh."

Parang lalong napasama and loob ni Inu-yasha noon at tumayo bigla ang itim na anghel ng pagabog. Tumingin siya ng masama kay Kagome, "Wala ka na dun!" Kinilabutan si Kagome kay Inu-yasha noon at walang nasabi hanggang umalis ng silid and binata.

Bumigat bigla ang pakiramdam niya at hindi mapigilang isipin na sensitive subject ang napuntahan nila. Tuloy, na-guilty siya.

"Wag kang mag-alala tungkol sa kanya." Sabi ni Kouga na kanina pang nanonood sa kanila. "Ganyan lang talaga yan." Inamin ni Kagome sa sarili niyang medyo naginhawahan siya sa ngiti ni Kouga. Mukhang pilyo ang lalaking ito pero mukha rin namang mabait kaya kaya niyang magrelax around him.

"Ganun ba?"

"Hindi nalang namin pinapansin ang galit no'n kasi mainitin lang talaga ulo niya." Ang dagdag ni Shippou, umiinom ng pulang tubig galing sa isang wine glass.

"Ah—ayos lang bang uminom ka ng alak, Shippou?"

"Hindi yan alak, bobang babae!" ang sabat ni Jaken. Obviously, hindi siya gusto ng matandang palaka. Agad siyang nakatanggap ng malakas na pagbatok galing kay Kouga na nakaupo sa tabi niya.

"Ha?"

"Tama siya. Hindi to alak."

"Ehdi…ano yan?"

"Dugo."

"H-HA! D-DUGO!"

"Pakiusap, binibining Kagome, huminahon ka. Ang lahat ng ito'y maipapaliwanag naming sa'yo."

Sa ngayon, tumitingin na si Kagome sa kanila na parang naloloko na silang lahat pero huminahong nga siya.

"Bampira ako." And sabi ni Shippou, medyo naaaliw sa mga reaksyon ni Kagome kaya napapangiti.

"ANO!"

Napalaki ang ngiti ng batang bampira at nagsimula itong matawa sa upuan niya. Nakakatawa talaga and babaing ito! Napakadaling malaman ang nasa isip niya kasi napaka-expressive ng mukha niya. Nakakatuwa talaga siya! Nakakatawa!

Imbis na magloka na nang tuluyan si Kagome, napatitig ito sa batang nagsimulang tumawa. Unti-unting napangiti rin ito.

"Pero parang napakabata mo pa para maging bampira."

"Anong bata? Anim na pu't limang taon na kong buhay, para sa'yong kaalaman!" ang pagmamalaki ng bata, tumatayo sa upuan at hinahataw ang kamay sa dibdib.

Napangisi si Kagome sa kanya. "Talaga? Youthful face ka pala eh."

Napangiti si Miroku sa dalawa, masayang bumabalik ang pagkabata at pagiging masayahin ni Shippou. Siguro nga magandang ideya ang panatiliin ang alaala ni Kagome.

"Ikaw, Kouga? Ano ka?"

"Taong-lobo."

"Taong-lobo? Ano yun? Werewolf? Parang ganun?" tanong ni Kagome, hindi masyadong pamilyar sa salitang matagal nang hindi ginagamit ng mga Pilipino.

Ngumiti uli sa kanya si Kouga, "Basta kalahating tao, kalahating lobo."

"Ah…okay…"

"Ako naman ay—" nagsimula si Jaken, ninanais din na pagbigyan ng atensyon.

"Palakang nagsasalita ka lang naman eh." Ang sabat ni Shippou, umiinom muli sa baso niya.

"Anong sabi mo! Ang bastos mo sakin! Ako ho ang tapat na alagad ni—"

"Panginoong Sesshoumaru. Oo, alam namin." sinabat nga mga lalaki. Napangiti si Kagome sa kanilang kalokohan, lalo pa't nagalit ang palakang si Jaken.

"Kayo po, Miroku? Ano po kayo?"

"Ah—ako ba? Isa lang naman akong mapagkumbabang mangkukulam."

"Mangkukulam? Like how?"

"Nakikita ko ang hinaharap at ang nakaraan kapag hinalikan ko ang isang tao. Kaso nga lang kapag nangyari man yun, mawawalan ng alaala ang taong yun tungkol sakin."

May mga bagay sa sinabi ni Miroku na nakapagpalungkot kay Kagome. Napakasaklap naman… "Kung ganon ikaw ang sanang magbubura ng alaala ko…?"

"Salamat sa Diyos at hindi naman yun nangyari. Ngunit meron paring part eng aking puso na nagnais mangyari nga un."

"Bakit naman po?"

"Gusto ko sanang makatikim ng iyong matatamis na labi."

Imbis na mamula, namutla si Kagome dahil sa pakiramdam ng isang kamay sa kanyang—"**BASTOS**!" PAK!

Ngumiti si Miroku sa kanya kahit na masakit ang namamaga niyang pisngi. "Patawarin mo ako, binibining Kagome. Hindi ko talaga mapigilan ang pilyo kong kamay eh."


End file.
